Conventional cellular telephone products need specialized knowledge and trained personnel to input data for programming network operation parameters such as a telephone number, a system identification (SID) number, and a default system control channel number. Because of the technical expertise required to program cellular telephone products for use by a customer, specialized distribution channels distribute and implement cellular telephone products onto a network. After a user purchases hardware from a dealer, time-consuming paperwork involving the user, dealer, and network is required to establish a network service contract. Additional sophisticated work to program the telephone is carried out between the dealer and the network before a customer can use the product.
Hence, there is a need for a cellular telephone product which can be programmed by a user without the need for complicated and time-consuming programming by a dealer.